Mercy
by concisus
Summary: "What's your name?" Ciel scrutinized the girl, who was no doubt a female equivalent to himself, minus the selfish, irascible behaviour, of course. Ciel began to grow weary when she didn't come up with a response. "Do you not have a name?" the girl squirmed slightly. "Very well then. Seeing as I'm feeling rather merciful, we shall call you Mercy,"


**l.**

Ciel paced his study, recalling the events that had just occurred. He was feeling rather irritable about the whole ordeal, seeming as it had left him with another person to take care of. He wondered whether to consider her a Phantomhive family member. Briskly, Ciel made his way towards the source of all his problems. Assuming she had been asleep, the young boy ditched his manners and opened the door without knocking.

To his amazement, the girl had been awake.

"Oh, e-excuse me.." Ciel glanced around the room carefully, as if he was expecting something to be missing. The girl just shifted slightly in her spot. Ciel scrutinized the girl, scanning the face that was nearly identical to his. He noticed that her hair lacked the dark green sheen his seemed to have, and instead shone a wine red color. Under his scrutiny, the girl began to grow weary and impatient, shifting about under his gaze. "Let me see your eye," Ciel ordered, curious about why her left eye was hidden behind her hair. When she didn't respond, Ciel sighed and leaned closer to brush away her hair, until her pale hand took his scrawny wrist in a inhumanely strong hold. The boys gaze shifted over to her eye, which glowed a wine red color.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I've heard much about you. Being taken care of by one of the greater demons no? The very demon who killed.. Ash, was it?" her voice was a smooth soprano. Beautiful, and enticing to listen to. However, something was terribly off about it.

"Who are you?" Ciel demanded, his voice slightly wavering. He hadn't been entirely used to demons. Especially ones that look exactly like him.

"Ah, how terribly rude of me! Where are my manners..." the demon grinned coyly. "My name is Asura, the infamous angel slayer. Surely your companion has heard of me," the girls eye flitted towards the door, where Sebastian was waiting outside no doubt.

"What is your business here?" Ciel questioned irritably. This was the last thing he needed, another demon running amuck his estate.

"You should be thanking me. That angel your butler was fighting could have killed him and you. You're terribly lucky I was around," the demon narrowed her eyes. "I'm here because you brought me here, and if you'd excuse me, my mistress would like some rest. We'll be gone by noon, if not earlier," Asura sighed and released Ciel's wrist, before promptly fainting.

"Damn demons," Ciel muttered. "Sebastian?"

The black-clad demon opened the door a crack to respond to his master. "Yes, my lord?"

"I want you to make sure that the guest is gone by noon. Until then, assess all her needs. That is an order," Ciel said, exasperated.

"As you wish, my lord," Sebastian bowed then went off to do his typical night chores. Ciel sighed and left the room, hovering before the door. He sent a sideways glance to the sleeping girl behind her, then promptly left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Ciel, the girl had night terrors far worse than he could possibly imagine. He had come to realize this once he was awoken by shrill screams piercing the chill night air.

"Sebastian!" Ciel growled.

"Yes, my lord?" the butler materialized from the shadows.

"Quiet that blasted girl," Ciel narrowed his eyes irritably.

"As you wish, my lord," Sebastian bowed then stalked out the door irritably. The girl's cries could still be heard. The human servants began to stir, and Finny began to whimper slightly. Sebastian sighed as he opened the door only to find the girl sitting in the middle of the room, lying face down, passed out. Sebastian lifted the girl up from her spot and carefully placed her back into her bed, then moved to go to the door.

"Sebastian," she called out to him, and he turned back around only to see her eyes glowing red in the dark.

"I figured as much," the black-clad demon sighed. The small girl gave an indignant snort.

"I need you to tell Ciel something," Asura's menacing gaze pierced Sebastian, leaving him slightly unsettled.

"Make it quick," Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Mairya is stirring up something here in London. She wants the girl. I need you to protect her until my contract with her is over," the girl's serious tone didn't astonish Sebastian in the least.

"You made a contract with the human you're being sealed inside?" Sebastian inquired, amused.

"I had no choice. I can't just kill her to escape. The Reapers would be pissed. Besides, I'm dying soon anyways. May as well die like this," Asura growled. "Just tell him, it's extremely important that Mairya is killed before she can proceed on with her plans,"

"Plans?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know. The same thing all angels want, rule over the universe," the demon girl snorted.

"Alright then, I'll get word to the young master," Sebastian sighed, then went along to continue his usual night chores

* * *

The next morning, Ciel called his guest into his study. He planned to have a conversation with the girl, although he already deemed that impossible due to her mental state. While taking careful sips from his tea, Ciel noticed that the girl hadn't even touched her drink at all. He also recalled her not touching her breakfast either.

"Do you even eat?" Ciel mused aloud. When the girl didn't respond, Ciel let out an indignant sigh. "Very well then. What's your name?" Ciel scrutinized the girl. Her pale face and deep cerulean eyes mirrored his flawlessly. She was no doubt a female equivalent to himself, minus the selfish, irascible behaviour, of course. Ciel found himself growing weary when the girl didn't come up with a response. He shifted his gaze towards her pale frame and she squirmed slightly. "Do you even have a name?" Ciel questioned, slightly miffed by her odd behaviour. "It appears you don't have a name, so I guess I'll just name you. Considering I'm currently feeling merciful, I'll name you Mercy," Ciel waited for a response, but the girl just swallowed. "Since you can't be staying here for free, you will be a maid. You will only have minor jobs, such as aiding Meyrin and Sebastian. Other than that, you are free to do as you wish as long as it's somewhat productive and not destructive. Sebastian will care for you, maybe he won't treat you horrible. I ordered him to care for you as a daughter, so I am unsure of how he treats his kin. You will stay here for as long as it takes to finish your contract," Ciel got up after explaining her stay.

"Thank you," Mercy spoke for the first time. Her voice had been the same mezzo-soprano pitch as it had been before, however, nothing was eerily off as it had been the first time. This satisfied Ciel, and he had been glad that her voice retained that macabre tone it had earlier.

"It's nothing," Ciel responded without turning around, and walked through the door to continue his work.


End file.
